A communication device, such as a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU), may communicate with a remote device via a communication system. The WTRU may be configured to perform machine-to-machine (M2M) or machine-type communications (MTC), which are communications that may be performed without human interaction. In certain instances, MTC WTRUs need to be triggered to enable communications with a network.